Sid Lauper
by UniqueRebelWriter
Summary: A Cremma love story. The title is Cindy Lauper mixed with Sid Vicious, the two people Emma and Craig dressed up as at the dance. All about friendship, love, and confusion. Rated because I'm not done so I have no clue what's coming next.
1. Prologue

Sid Lauper

Cremma

* * *

**Prologue**

(Emma's POV)

_I've been wanting you to love me since we were kids. I always played with you and hung around you. No effects at all. Then, later on in life, I meet you again. You're back in my life, and I'm totally crushing on you. I think to myself, "This is your chance, Emma. He's back in your life now. Tell him how you feel!" Then, you asked her to dance..._

_My life has been nothing ever since. It's always been about jealousy, and hatred. I tried dating other guys, but nothing's changed. I'm still madly in love with you._

(Craig's POV)

_We've been friends since we were little. I can't remember life without you. We were reunited later on, and I was so excited. I finally had you back. I had my chance. Then, Manny came along and flirted big time. I asked her to dance so I could tell her to back off, but when I was about to tell her, I looked up to find that you left the dance. I thought I screwed up big time, and I had nothing in life anymore. So I tried to forget about you. That didn't work..._


	2. 1, Feelings

Thanks for the reviews! The more of them I get, the more excited I get to update!

Chapter 1 Feelings

**(Author)**

Emma sadly walks out of homeroom. Another long, pathetic class of Manny talking non-stop about Craig. Emma sighs when she sees Craig walking towards her.

"Emma! Hey." The handsome boy says with a smile.

Emma suddenly lightens up when she realizes he's not talking to her about Manny for once.

"Hey, Craig! What's up? How's the-"

"Have you seen Manny around?" He interrupts.

"Oh... She's... back there." The sad blonde says as she points to Manny's locker.

"Thanks." Craig says and gives her a pat on the shoulder.

Emma sighs of grief and rejection.

**(Craig)**

If only Manny hadn't have gotten an A on her English exam. Then I could've done easily done it. She was just too happy. I couldn't break up with her after she achieved that. How exactly am I going to tell her that I like her best friend?

(**Emma)**

I need to talk to Manny. I have to tell her about my feelings for Craig. I can't go on like this. I love Craig, and she should know that. Friends don't keep secrets.

**(Manny)**

Emma and Craig were both acting weird today. When I was telling Emma about the band's wedding gig, she rolled her eyes and nodded her head a lot. Craig seemed like he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't. I'm worried...


	3. 2, Awkward

**Chapter 2 Awkward**

**(Author)**

The tall, blonde beauty walked out of her homeroom with a frown on her lovely face. She had attempted to tell her enchanted best friend, but couldn't.

"Manny, if I tell you something, will you promise not to be angry?" she had said.

"Of course, Em. No secrets." Manny replied.

"Ok. Well, it's about Craig. I think I lo-." she was interrupted min-confession.

"Craig? Oh, do mean his birthday gift for me? I couldn't ask for anything more. A sweet, romantic dinner and _this_." She revealed a diamond necklace that was placed perfectly around the neck of the fragile teenage girl. Emma suddenly felt sorrow for Manny.

"Yeah, I... um... just wanted to tell you I'm... so happy. That you're with Craig, I mean, it's... it's really great." Emma had improvised.

"Thanks." Manny said with a smile.

Emma came back from her homeroom flashback. Craig was walking toward her.

"Manny's in homeroom, still." She said with a sigh. Emma continued walking away from the tall, dark, and handsome young man.

"Thanks." Craig walked to the door and Manny bumped into him as she was walking out of homeroom.

"Hey, hun! How's your day going?" Manny said as her face lit up when she saw him.

"Great. Just great. Um... Manny, I think we should talk. About us." The boy nervously said.

"Oh, ok. Meet me at lunch." Manny replied.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk now." He said while trying not to sound obvious.

"I can't, Craig. Class awaits. Later, hun." She left before he had the chance to say anymore.

**(Emma)**

I saw him again. I can't look at him, let alone talk to him. He breaks my heart every time he looks at me. This has been so difficult and impossible to deal with. If Manny wasn't so happy with him, then I could easily tell her the truth. I know I should be happy for her, but this is torture.

**(Craig)**

I tried, believe me, I did. She did everything she could to get away from me. This has to stop. I love Emma, and Manny doesn't deserve to be lied to. But how am I supposed to tell her if she won't let me?

**(Manny)**

I'm getting sick of this. Craig was acting so weird today, and he's never been like this before. Not since the whole Ashley thing... I told him to meet me at lunch, because he said he wanted to talk, but he stood me up. Something is horribly wrong, and I am so clueless about what it is...


	4. 3, Breakthrough

**Chapter 3 – Breakthrough**

**(Author)**

Manny walked up to Craig after school. She had decided to confront him about his behavior around her. She crossed her arms to show she was upset.

"Craig, do you love me?" She asked with a scowl.

"Um... hello to you, too?" saying that Craig was confused would be a large understatement.

"Answer my question, Craig, do you love me?" Manny asked again, this time making known to the people around them that they were having an important conversation.

"Manny... what kind of question is that?" He looked down. "You know that I love you."

"Craig. Look me in the eye, and tell me that you're telling the truth. The absolute truth." Manny was feeling sicker and sicker watching him squirm.

"I do love you... just in a different way." Craig said with a sigh of sadness.

"And what way would that be?" Manny said with a look of surprise.

"Friends," the tall, dark, and handsome boy sighed and looked down in shame of hurting the one girl in his life that's been hurt the most.

Manny opened her mouth as if she had something to say in return, then she closed her mouth as the tears took over her gorgeous eyes.

"But there is someone that I do love." Craig looked up.

"Well?" Manny choked out. She couldn't speak any more words or the tears would show that she's trying not to believe that this is real.

" Emma. I've always loved her. See, when we were ki-" Craig started to say until he was interrupted.

"Emma! Wait, you mean to tell me that you're in love with my best friend?" Manny let the lump in her throat go, and she felt the anger rise. She let her tears escape her lovely face and she ran away from him, letting the tears overcome her face as bystanders watched in disbelief.

**(Craig)**

It's over. I told Manny about Emma, and she wasn't thrilled, not that she should have been. She flipped out way more than I expected, though. I've hurt her so many times, and I think this was the final straw. You can't act like this around Manuela Santos. It's just not what you're supposed to do. I feel like a total jerk. Maybe... yes, I think I should stay away from Manny and Emma for a while. I can't bear to hurt either one of them. Again.

**(Emma)**

Craig and Manny are through. Manny hasn't exactly recovered yet, either. She hasn't left our bedroom for 2 days! This weekend was supposed to be full of parties and shopping, but instead it's all been lying on my bed, eating chocolate and ice cream. Craig's done this before to her, and I warned her a long time ago about him. Of course the only reason I "warned" her was to make her not like him, so that I could ask him out. That obviously didn't work. Anyway, she won't tell me exactly what he said or why he broke up with her, but I think it's something very important that will very well affect our friendship. She says that she's fine. Yeah, right. The whole point is that Craig Manning is single now. I can't tell him how I feel. It's too soon. I should just stay away from him for a while.

**(Manny)**

Craig broke up with me. He says he likes me as a friend. How lame is that? That's the oldest break up line in the book. Why couldn't he tell me exactly why he wanted to break up, you might ask? Well, he did tell me why. Emma. Yes, Emma Nelson. My best friend. My oldest friend. He loves her. He can't possibly love her! All she cares about is the environment! She doesn't have time for a relationship with him! This is horribly wrong. I loved Craig, I really did. I guess... I guess now he's just... my past.


End file.
